What Game?
by Hokagehime S.E
Summary: One shot. Naruto decides to invite his friends to come over to his house and play a game. But there's one little problem....


What Game?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, well...ehehe...you wouldn't want to know. I just own my story!

* * *

This is a one shot based on a dream I had. And since it's me, it's very, VERY weird. Don't ask if I'm going to write a follow up unless you have a VERY good reason why. Because I'm already busy with other fics, and I don't want to stress myself out. 

Warning: Some OOCness. No flaming, or I'll flame you back. Don't take this fic seriously. If nothing seems right, don't flame me. It's humor for god's sake.

* * *

Naruto was bored. Surprisingly, he had no training. He was absolutely bored. That is, until an idea hit him in the head. Okay, so an idea struck him, not hit him. 

"I'll invite all my friends and see if they want to come over and play or something!" Naruto exclaimed as he started to write down who would come.

"I'll invite Sakura, not Sasuke, uhm…yeah! Maybe Shikamaru and Chouji and Ino and…Kiba, Hinata, don't know about Shino, he doesn't talk much, and Fuzzy Eyebrows, Neji and what's her name….Tenten!" Naruto finished writing down who would come and put his pen down.

He picked up the phone and decided to call everyone.

_Beep beep beep_

"Hello, this is Sakura?" Sakura answered the phone.

"Hi Sakura!"

"No, I don't want to go to get some ramen, Naruto."

"I didn't ask that."

"…You didn't?"

"No. I was wondering if you could come on over to my house and play a game with me!"

Sakura was surprised. At least he wasn't asking her for the eighty gazillionth time if she could go to the ramen bar.

"Can I bring Sasuke-kun?"

"No," Naruto said, flatly.

"Pleeeease?"

Naruto thought for a minute and unhappily said,

"Yes."

Sakura happily said,

"What time?"

"…hadn't thought of that."

"How about three? Are you inviting any other people? Don't invite Ino, she's going to steal Sasuke-kun away from me!" Sakura said.

"Uhh…sure?"

"Okay, see you around three."

_Click_

Naruto did one of his grins. He crossed off Sakura and marked Sasuke on his list, adding a skull above his name.

"I'll call Shikamaru!"

_Beep beep be-_

"This is Shikamaru. I'm not even sure why I'm answering, because it's too troublesome. Who is this person that made me answer the troublesome phone?"

"Hi Shikamaru! Wanna come over to my house and play a game?" Naruto asked.

Silence.

"Why not. It's too troublesome to do anything at my house, and I WAS going to watch the clouds, but okay."

"See you at three!"

"Sure."

_Click_

Naruto crossed off Shikamaru.

He them called Chouji, who was already told by Shikamaru about his game. So he crossed off Chouji and then called Ino, who replied quickly but wanted Naruto not to invite Sakura and to invite Sasuke.

"Okay?"

"It's at three, right?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, bye!"

_Click!_

He crossed off Ino and looked at who else was invited.

_Beep be-_

"This is Kiba! Who is this!" Kiba answered the phone, hoping it wasn't something related to Akamaru.

"Naruto!"

"Naruto! Why are you calling?"

"Wanna come to my house and play a game? It's at three!"

Kiba, not have anything else to do, said okay even though he didn't like Naruto a lot.

"See you at three Kiba!"

" 'kay."

_Click_

Naruto crossed off Kiba and began to call Hinata and Neji.

_Bee-_

"This is Hinata s-speaking, w-who is i-it?" He heard Hinata's voice on the phone.

"Hi Hinata-chan, wanna come over to my house at three?" Naruto asked.

Hinata felt like she was on Cloud Nine.

"H-hai N-Naruto-kun-," Hinata was cut short because Neji grabbed the phone.

"Who is this?" Neji demanded.

"Hi Neji, this is Naruto! I was going to ask you too!"

"Ask what?"

"Wanna come over at my house to play a game at three?"

Pause.

"I'm g-going, Neji."

Silence.

"Fine. We'll be there around three. But if this is another plan by the Main House I'll-,"

_Click_

Naruto crossed off Hinata and Neji and began to call Shino.

_Beep beep beep-_

"Shino speaking."

"Hi Shino! Do you want to come over to my house and play a game at three?" Naruto swore he heard bugs swarming the phone, but it could have been static.

Shino, being the isolationist he is, paused for a moment and said,

"…"

"Is that a yes?"

"Maybe."

_Click_

"He's weird!"

Naruto crossed off Shino. Tenten and Fuzzy Eyebrows were the last.

_Beep bee-_

"HELLO! MAY I ASK WHO IS THIS?" Lee's voice boomed through the phone.

"HI FUZZY EYEBROWS!" Naruto shouted.

"IT'S LEE! AND WHO IS THIS?" Lee said, adding some 'yoshes' in there.

"It's Naruto! Wanna come over and play a game at three o' clock?"

Lee thought for a moment (he thought? Where have I been?) and said,

"I was going to fight Neji at three, but since he hasn't called back, sure! Especially since I've been working on my youth and-," Lee was cut off before he could say 'Yosh!' again.

_Click._

He crossed off Fuzzy Eyebrows and then lastly called Tenten.

_Beep beep beep-_

"Hello, this is Tenten."

"Hi! Wanna come over to my house and play a game at three?"

"Who is this?"

"Naruto. Yes or no?"

"I was going to shine my shuriken, but sure. I'll be there."

_Click._

Naruto grinned as he crossed out Tenten and then realized,

"Oh no! It's ten to three!"

* * *

Naruto cleaned up his room and the house until someone rang the bell. He rushed to the door and opened it. There stood Neji, Hinata and Shikamaru. 

"Hi guys! Come on in!" Naruto smiled.

"This better be worth my time," Neji said.

"It w-will b-be, r-r-right N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata blushed.

"Yeah!" Naruto said.

"It better not be troublesome," Shikamaru sighed. He really wanted to watch clouds.

As soon as Shikamaru, Neji and Hinata came in, Ino and Sakura both showed up with Sasuke.

"You're inviting HER?" Sakura pointed to Ino, "that Ino pig?"

"You said you wouldn't invite Sakura!" Ino shouted.

"Do I have to come along?" Sasuke said.

"YES!" Ino and Sakura both said as they walked in.

Now Naruto just needed Chouji, Shino, Kiba, Lee and Tenten.

The door bell rang. Naruto rushed to the door and saw Shino, Lee and Kiba standing there. Shino said nothing, as usual, and came inside.

"Did you guys see Chouji and Tenten?" Naruto asked Lee and Kiba.

"I saw Chouji, but no sign of Tenten," Kiba said.

"I'm here!" Chouji appeared.

Lee, Kiba and Chouji both walked in and Naruto looked for Tenten.

"It's two to three. Shouldn't we start?" Neji said, impatiently.

"We have to wait for Tenten!" Naruto said.

"I'm here, don't fuss," Tenten walked up to Naruto's house.

"Good! You're here!" Naruto grinned.

---

Now everyone was here, and all seemed well.

"So...Naruto...what are we going to play?" Sakura asked.

Naruto gasped.

Naruto just realized he never thought of a game to play. He was so busy all this time, he never, ever thought of a game to play.

"What game?"

**The End**

**

* * *

**

S.E.: So...whatcha think?

Chi: I thought it should have more action. And blue! Lots of blue! -goes crazy with blue-

Natasha: Err...okay...

S.E.: You know you liked it, so click on that button and review!


End file.
